Amiga
by Lady Cid
Summary: La palabra "amiga" a veces puede ser dolorosa de decir.


_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Amiga**

Saga no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba entre su compañero Shura y su amiga, la escudera Danae. A veces los veía reír uno junto al otro de alguna cosa. Pensó que tal vez era cosa del idioma, ya que la lengua materna de ambos era el español. Pero a veces miraba que Shura contemplaba a la escudera con una mirada que no podía definir… pero que en definitiva no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Danae era despistada y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero el Santo ya conocía como era su amiga. Del que estaba asombrado era de su serio hermano de armas. De repente veía que le regalaba a la sierva flores y algunos poemas.

—Simplemente no me gusta, Danita. Shura no es así y lo sabes— le decía, interiormente desesperado. ¿Es qué acaso estaba pintado?

—Vamos, Saga… es mi amigo y se lo he dejado en claro. En lo único que coincidimos en la poesía, de resto, somos demasiado diferentes, aunque su forma de pensar me parece totalmente respetable. Además, si estuviese enamorado de mí, cosa que sinceramente dudo, no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos. Estoy enamorada, sí, pero no es de él.

El caballero de Géminis no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido: ¿Estaba hablando con la misma muchacha? Cierto, habían pasado cuatro años desde el inicio de su amistad y ella podría haber cambiado mucho en el transcurso de ese tiempo, pero…

—No esperaba tal confesión de tu parte, amiga mía.

"Y lo que todavía no sabes, Saga…" Pensó la joven. Sí, siempre habíase sentido atraída a Saga, pero en el transcurso de los años de ser su amiga, esa atracción se había convertido en un amor que ella insistía en callar. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, tal vez fuese costumbre.

Y Saga se preguntaba quien era el afortunado. Tal vez algún otro no lo viese así, pero él, que conocía las virtudes de su amiga no podía pensar de otra manera. Sí, tal vez a veces era demasiado impulsiva y terca para su propio bien, pero ella era increíblemente leal, inteligente, culta, divertida, bondadosa… sí… bendito fuese el desgracia… el tipo que ella amase.

¿Por qué de pronto sentía de nuevo esa sensación de enojo inexplicable? Pero claro… no iba a convertirse de nuevo en el esclavo de Ares. Este enojo era de hombre, no un delirio de un dios megalómano. Eran celos.

—Saga… tal vez te va a sorprender más lo que te voy a decir, pero…debo decirlo, aunque sienta temor.

El mencionado volteó hacia la escudera, la cual temblaba ligeramente, tratando de controlarse. También estaba ligeramente arrebolada, lo cual le daba un aire tierno que ya era un poquito más común en ella. Este era uno de los principales cambios: que expresaba más físicamente sus emociones.

—Danita, ya no digas más… he sido un tonto. Sí, es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta del tesoro que he tenido estos cuatro años. Eres tan increíble como amiga, que envidio al que te tendrá como novia. Tú mereces más que nadie la felicidad, amiga mía.

La propia escudera no se creía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Saga le declaraba su amor? ¿Entonces era correspondida? Casi quería llorar. Ella esperaba todos los escenarios, menos ser amada por el mismo hombre que ella amaba. La muchacha tomó una de las manos del Santo.

—Saga, ¿tú me amas?— le preguntó con algo de duda, mientras lo miraba con dulzura

—Creo que no puedo ser más claro contigo, amiga mía. Hasta la palabra amiga duele cuando me refiero a ti.

—Yo también te amo… en realidad, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no tenía esperanzas de nada. Ya sabes, soy quien soy y eso no es precisamente bueno para que alguien me quiera… al menos eso pensaba.

—Danita, no seas tonta. Tú eres maravillosa como eres. Eres leal, valiente, decidida, bondadosa y noble. No puedo creer que tú me ames. Espero algún día ser digno de ese sentimiento. Danae, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Saga! ¡Por supuesto!— Lo besó, como en sus sueños, mientras lo abrazaba. Casi quería gritar de emoción pero supo contenerse.

—Bueno, ya no tengo por qué estar celoso de Shura, ¿cierto?

La muchacha rio, mientras seguían subiendo. La noticia de su noviazgo quizás no asombraría a nadie porque desde hacía mucho tiempo, los amigos de ellos esperaban lo que había ocurrido recién.

—Ya era hora, par de tórtolos— les gritó Mu, mientras los miraba abrazados en el camino de ascenso hacia Géminis. Claro, no la dejaría ir a otro lado por ahora. Era su tiempo libre y debían aprovecharlo.

**Al fin hice novios a estos dos. Pero no crean que se van a quedar sin historias de ellos, no. Seguiré escribiendo sobre este par, aunque no prometo cuando volveré con estos niños. Espero que sea un poco más pronto de lo que lo hice. Agradezco a las personas que se han decidido a leer estas historias para entretenerse y también agradeceré mucho los comentarios que dejen por aquí, prometo contestarlos a la brevedad posible.**


End file.
